borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rakk
Not sure if anyone is familiar with Diablo 2, but there is a rakk named rakkinishu (spelling?) that is obviously a play on a devil kin of the same name in one area. Only airborne? Not sure if that is absolutely correct. Right, in 99% situations - sure thing. But since we fight with Corpse Eaters in Zombie Island... also, Sera Guardians are worth mention, even if - in comparison with Rakks - they're extremely rare enemies. I know, I'm pedantic. Pan Tumnus, 11.01.2010 :True enough. Updated. -- WarBlade 01:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) needs to be like skagg and spiderant and sycthid pages Some summary: First, added the Defender and Kamikaze Rakk descriptions. I thought that would make the article more accurate and complete. Like to hear your opinions, if somebody disagrees with my view. Second, added names for P2.5. I separated them using slash, not coma, cause in my humble opinion it looks more... err... lucidly? Although Im aware, that it's against the method used in similar articles. So, if you find this inexact, please help yourself. Third, I'm in doubt. Played bout 90 hours and I never meet the elemental type of Rakk. So, now I'm curious, is it just my luck/mischance, or the author meant only Mothrakk and Rakkinishu. In this case I would vote for changing the name of subsection and simply providing links for appropriate pages. Cheers mates, Pan Tumnus 01:38, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you mean Badass/Badmutha/SuperBad elemental Rakk, I can confirm they exist. One place where I always see one is in the Rust Commons West, right by the area where you complete Scooter's Used Car Parts and Firepower: All Sales Are Final. From the Catch-A-Ride at one entrance, walk straight out the entrance that's large enough for a car to go through (or approach the entrance from outside). Every time I've gone to that spot, a random elemental Rakk spawns. Terribly sorry if my description is completely unintelligible. -- Claptrap 01:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :: No problem, I think i cath it. So, it's only my own mishap? Heh... Reit, so I'm off to see one on my own eyes (and kill one, of course). Cheers! Pan Tumnus 02:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Mashers, sniper rifles, and scoped repeater pistols. No, no, and no. Why, though? Mashers, while sporting high damage-per-pellet are still inferior to shotguns against Rakk. A shotgun, if its good, can take down or seriously injure two-to-three Rakk with every blast. While a Masher, as you (Marc) yourself said, will take down one Rakk with every pull of the trigger. Now, combine this slow methodical killing rythm with the small magazines and relatively low rates of fire with revolvers, and you are setting yourself up for an airborn mauling. Sniper rifles are a bad idea for much of the same reason with the added liability of not knowing where one beastie is until you take the time to unsight and then not evne being able ot hit the damn thing until you resight, slowing down the rythm even more. Scoped repeated pistols are even worse than sniper rifles, because with a sniper rifle, you're at least killing one Rakk with every bullet. Finally, Rakk do not attack mostly in small numbers. As an example, take the first three encounters with Rakk in the game - those two hives in the first area and the raised roost in the Skag Gully. In the Skag Gully, and Zephyr sub-station, especially. First your'e attacked by 5-7 Rakk and then a second, even larger, badder wave comes out to try an' kick your ass. You use a weapon that doesn't either fire a long time or can smack more than one bird out of the sky, again, airborn mauling. TrollofReason 06:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I soloed the game for playthrough 1 and 2. I used a hunter. For most of the game I used the same masher, doing 83x7 damage and having 88 accuracy. I could take down a flock of 5+ in 2 or more shots, with each shot killing about 3 rakk. I was almost never evern touched by rakk. I later tried using a legendary shotgun that was much more powerfull than my masher and I did get mauled. The first time I fought rakk I used a liquid sniper and took them out before they finished their first swoop, it got me the Rootinest, tootinest, shootinest achievment. If you can't know where your target is whle zoomed with a sniper, or if you can't zoom in and out fast enough to adjust then DON'T USE A SNIPER RIFLE!!!! As for repeaters, most are fast enough to deal as much damage as a shotgun in the same amount of time. Plus they are accurate enough to hit the rakk before they begin to swoop. Machine pistols just shred rakk in the same way that machine guns and smg's do. *I originally did this experimentation with my hunter, but it works equally well with a berserker, so I can safely say that class doesn't matter in this case, just weapon choice and player skill. Hrmn. I would agree with you 'cept for that sniper rifles, revolvers (masher or not), and repeater pistols really only come into their own in the hands of a Hunter. Mebbe a Soldier, but only with the S&S Repeaters to get the most ouf the Overload skill. The fact of the matter is, though, without skills or class mods that articifially increase damage, magazine size, rate of fire, or accuracy all three weapons are still generally bad choices to use against Rakk. Hell, they're bad choices for low-level Hunters. TrollofReason 03:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Morrowind Havent anyone noticed that they are VERY similiar to Cliff Riders from Morrowind both in appearance and behaviour? And they are annoying all the same. Sky Hunter I was looking on this page and I saw no mention of the TVHM version of the Rakk. Would it not get recognition on this page since it doesn't have it's own page? Darthdeadshot (talk) 22:25, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Nerf Rakk, plz In spite of the rather funny title for this topic, it is all about an annoying glitch involving all Rakks that tend to divebomb. For some reason, they may crack your shield and lower your health to 5% or 10% (depending on how luck are you) or instantly cause a Fight For Your Life. And this is not any Badass or Boss Rakk, but rather ordinary Rakk found through Borderlands 2, even if you are 30 or more levels above their own. Bug? - Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 21:14, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Get it too. My shield was depleted by a single attack from a lvl35 Rakk while I was nearly lvl60. I think it's something about copying the property of the weapon you are using because I was firing with an Unkempt Harold and I see an explosion when getting hit by the Rakk. Maybe it was just my own shot but why don't he get killed in this case ? Neofaucheur (talk) 21:54, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I am ok with rakk getting a huge damage advantage when dive bombing. It does make sense. It is also one of the few enemies that truly promote team diversification, such as having a Phaselock ability in the group. It also promotes solo diversification such as keeping a Kiss of Death or a Flakker handy. 22:10, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Image mistake The skinless rakk head is really a stalker head. This should be addressed. Bot Note: 8-Toes is on mobile so I will put forth some of the observations made by 8-Toes... It's a Stalker head. It has a 3 jawed mouth and head veins. 06:29, April 26, 2014 (UTC) There's no doubt IMO that the "Skinless Rakk head" is not a Rakk head, but a Stalker. The visual traits take on that of a Stalker, such as rounded forehead and pale pink coloration, to contrast the Rakk's long, slender head colored a tone of cyan or brown. If it was a skinless Rakk head, I still don't think it deserves to be on the article. [[w:c:plantsvszombies:User:MignightHawk|'THE HAWK' attacks]] at MIDNIGHT --MH 06:25, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I checked the roasting stalker head in game while going to farm loot midgets, then killed a stalker and took a close up look... it is a stalker head that is roasting over a fire. The note is now deleted. 12:14, April 26, 2014 (UTC)